League of Legends
by NadeshkoDarks
Summary: Los mejores dejan de lado el juego y se atreven a dar un paso mas adelante... los elegidos seran convocados a los Campos de la Justicia, solo los mejores saldran victorios. La vida, el oro, poder y gloria; todo eso se resuelve en el campo cuando se es invocado. El Campeon no peleara solo. "Bienvenido a la Grieta del Invocador"


**Hola a todos. Bueno esta vez vengo con un fic que desde hacía tiempo había creado en mi cabeza y pues no había tomado forma escrita, hasta que un día se me ocurrió vagar por aquí y me topé con la sorpresa de que había una sección para este excelente juego así que me dije ¿Por qué no?**

**Así que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, pero como no sé qué impacto valla a causar pues lo dejare claro desde un principio. Este fic seguirá dependiendo de la aceptación de los lectores, si veo que tiene buenas respuestas entonces lo continuare pero si veo que no llamo la atención tendré que borrarlo por más que me duela, así que si es de su gusto me encantaría que me lo dijeran, trate de hacerlo lo más entretenido que pude, pero como les dije antes… solo ustedes sabrán si desean que llegue al final, por que quienes mandan y deciden son ustedes, los lectores… así que sin más, me despido y les dejo este capítulo como prueba.**

* * *

_~ 1 ~_

¿Qué es primero? ¿Una Leyenda? ¿O un Mito?

El Mito alude a los orígenes, que suelen estar fuera del tiempo, recrea como es que se crearon los humanos, los dioses, el origen del universo o los universos. Para las culturas arcaicas done el mito emerge es siempre vivido como verdadero.

La Leyenda cuenta una narración real pero al final puede incorporar elementos ficticios. Se transmite de generación a generación, aunque aun así, una misma leyenda puede tener diferentes versiones.

Ambas tienen en común que lo que se narra comparte imaginación y la veneración por los orígenes, y por lo mágico y extraordinario de la existencia. Ambos, Mitos y Leyendas, constituyen un relato que revela las más arraigadas costumbres y creencias y que son un reflejo de la identidad. Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre se dice que después de la leyenda sigue el mito? ¿O acaso será después del mito sigue la leyenda?

Ahora, se sabe que hay cientos, muchos universos, cientos de ellos separados por cientos de miles de años luz y también… aunque muy pocos humanos saben a ciencia cierta; que había más dimensiones, muchas más de las que la mente humana podía imaginar, dimensiones que tenían muchos mundos, algunos de ellos habitados por otros… mundos en el que la magia era tan normal como para un terrestre salir a la tienda a comprar un litro de leche. Uno de ellos se destaca entre todos los mundos, porque este mundo tiene algo en común con la tierra.

El mundo lleva por nombre Runterra y siempre va a la mano de la Tierra. Un pacto que tiene mucho tiempo, poco después de que las personas aprendieran leer las estrellas y que supieran algunos contactar con espíritus se comenzó a hacer un pacto… uno de ellos logro contactar y ahí comenzó…

Un pacto donde se involucraba a dos… un Invocador y un Campeón de alguna ciudad de ese mundo. Las batallas se formaban al ser llamados… estás eran crudas, fuertes, en muchas ocasiones se jugaban hasta la vida.

El Campeón es invocado a pelear junto a otros más, mientras que el Invocador se dedica a estar al lado de él, proporcionándole todas y cada una de las armas que necesite… ellos obtenían la gloria y las alabanzas, mientras que el Invocador el poder y el dinero. Un Invocador resalta entre los demás humanos, llevando un sello, un talismán que les permite estar en contacto con su Campeón o en ocasiones especiales… Campeones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoe iba llegando a su casa, abrió la puerta y retiro las llaves de esta para ir directamente hacia su habitación. Durante el trayecto observo que su hermano menor se encontraba sentado en el comedor con unos grandes audífonos y un micrófono por el cual se encontraba hablando con alguien. Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Apenas tenía una computadora de escritorio, un armario con unos cuantos cambios de ropa, una cama con una sencilla cobija de color azul rey. Se colocó una ropa más cómoda y dejo libres sus cabellos largos y negros. Salió directo hacia la cocina para tomar una manzana, se colocó a lado de su hermano que se encontraba jugando online su famoso juego que a ella ya le interesaba pero solo verlo, porque jugarlo no era lo suyo.

-Ahí lo tenías- le recriminaba su hermano a su amigo –le hubieras lanzado la ulti

-Estás loco- le respondió ella y se alejó para ver la televisión

Tiempo después noto como su hermano apagaba la laptop y tomaba asiento a lado de ella, en silencio se dedicaron a ver la televisión hasta que su hermano le comenzó a contar todo lo que había hecho en el juego y que se aproximaba un torneo en el cual él quería estar pero que tenía que buscar equipo y que sus amigos no servían porque "feedeaban" mucho al enemigo.

-Retirare- le dijo ella sin mucha atención –ademas, no pasan de la primera ronda

-Pero si yo soy el capitán del equipo

-Por eso no van a pasar ni de la inscripción- repitió ella

-Deberías de hacerte una cuenta en LoL- le insistió de nuevo

-Ya te dije que no- respondió ella mientras le seguía cambiando de canal –no me gusta, no se jugarlo

-Yo te enseño- comento de nuevo feliz

-¡Manuel!- le recrimino ella cuando le quito el control remoto –Dame el control y vete a jugar otra vez

-No quiero- dijo él –ademas, si no te gusta no estarías ahí viéndome jugar

-Una cosa es ser espectadora y otra muy diferente jugar- dijo ella –aun no me pagas lo que te preste para comprar otro campeón o la skin o lo que sea que hayas comprado

**.**

**.**

Zoe caminaba en las calles del centro de su ciudad acompañada de algunos de sus compañeros de clases, cada uno de ellos iba en su mundo. Uno de ellos se acercó a la joven y le estiro el cabello.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- le pregunto Roberto

-Nada- dijo ella –nada mas no sé qué le voy a regalar a mi hermano, se acerca su cumpleaños y si no encuentro nada tendré que regalarle RP

-También está igual que el mío- dijo el joven, ella le miro –si me dices que quieres regalarle RP significa que juega el famoso juego de Liga de Leyendas ¿verdad?- ella asintió –mi hermano también esta traumado, no lo saco de ahí. Hay veces que se queda sentado frente a la computadora hasta cuatro horas

-Pero es entretenido- dijo ella –no lo juego pero lo veo jugar a él y a veces pone los torneos y se pone bien buenos

-A mí en lo personal no me gusta, es una pérdida de tiempo ademas… deberían de dejar de lado eso y salir un poco a la libertad

-Bueno- respondió ella –yo también pienso lo mismo, pero si a mi hermano le gusta pues que le voy a hacer

-Lo que pasa es que le dejas hacer todo lo que quiere- dijo él

-Me da lo mismo- respondió ella ocultando su molestia –sino llego a encontrar nada que regalarle le voy a regalar lo que él quiera

-Puntos en una cuenta donde todo es ficticio y que podría usar ese dinero en algo que si valga la pena

-Roberto- le llamo ella –permíteme ignorarte

Aun así, ambos jóvenes siguieron conversando evitando tocar el tema del hermano de ella, de su juego y del desperdicio de dinero que haría. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero era el único hermano que tenía, ademas como hermana mayor tenía que estar al pendiente de él y cuidarlo, ademas si él quería eso en lugar de que le comprara algo como ropa u otra cosa pues se lo daría, al fin y al cabo era el día de él y no el de ella.

**.**

**.**

Salió de la escuela y se dedicó a ir al centro de la ciudad, tenía que comprar algo para poder regalarle, se le había ido el tiempo en las cosas de la escuela, era sorprendente que a sus 20 años aún no se podía administrar bien el tiempo entre sus cosas personales y la universidad. Su hermano de 17 años era algo especial, no eran de los chicos que quería ropa para salir el fin de semana, pues al igual que sus amigos de la preparatoria preferían pasarse el día en la computadora que ir a fiestas.

Aunque eran contadas las salidas de su hermano pero ni modo, prefería verlo ahí en su casa y no estar junto a su madre preocupándose de que estuviera hasta entrada la madrugada en las calles sin saber exactamente donde estaba, lo mejor de todo era que tenía una relación muy cercana a él, tenían demasiada conexión como hermanos que eran.

**.**

**.**

-¡Zoe!- le saludo su hermano cuando ella llego a su casa.

Ella solo dejo salir un suspiro, demasiado cansada había llegado, pues habían estado recorriendo todas las tiendas de arriba hacia abajo y no había encontrado algo que le fuera a gustar a su hermano, hasta que se detuvo en una tienda en la cual había un bonita camisa de manga corta negra, con toques algo rockers, pues su hermano era fan al igual que ella de ese tipo de música.

-Mira- le dijo cuándo saco de su mochila una pequeña bolsa de regalo

-¿Me compraste algo?- pregunto él, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era lo que esperaba recibir

-Así es- dijo ella –no te doy un abrazo porque no te gustan, así que mejor agradéceme

-Gracias- respondió sin muchas ganas y la abrió –esta bonita- dijo en cuanto la vio

-Pruébatela, espero que te quede- ordeno y así lo hizo Manuel –lo vez te queda muy bien

-Sí, me la voy a poner cuando salgamos- dijo alegre pero ella sabía que se había decepcionado. Sin más se fue a su cuarto a descansar un poco.

**.**

**.**

Zoe se encontraba observando el techo de su habitación, se encontraba tenuemente iluminado pues había colocado unas figuras que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se sentía mal, sabía que su hermano esperaba otra cosa, pero como había comentado su amigo, era algo que solo servía para enriquecer a la empresa pero bueno, era algo así como comprar los videojuegos para el PS3 y para la X-Box que había comprado unos años atrás. Ella misma hacia lo mismo, comprar armas o algunos personajes del juego para poder hacer otro modo o seguir con una historia oculta.

Suspiro y decidió que tenía que dormir. Pues tendría que levantarse un poco temprano para ir a ver que tanto era lo que debía de su tarjeta de crédito, la cual apenas llegaba con muy poca línea de saldo, pero bueno… tenía que recompensar a su hermano. Y soñó, después de un largo tiempo que no lo hacía, pudo soñar… explosiones, llamas, muchas personas que se enfrentaban en batalla, una digna escena de una película de guerra o de ciencia ficción.

**.**

**.**

-Te lo juro- comentaba Zoe hablando por el celular mientras caminaba entre las calles de la ciudad

-_Yo creo que cenaste demasiado tarde-_ le respondió otra persona desde el otro lado de la línea –_Deberías de cenar más ligero y sobre todo más temprano_

-No lo creo- dijo ella –si para soñar cosas así de increíbles pues cenare más tarde- dijo ella muy convencida –tenía mucho que no soñaba nada así, estuvo genial, ademas… yo me encontraba peleando con algo

-_Zoe… no seas más rara de lo que ya eres-_ le dijo aquella voz de mujer

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia- se defendió riendo –no tengo culpa de que sueñes con cosas cursis como lo que me contaste la otra vez

-_Oye el hecho de soñar con mi boda con un galanazo no es nada cursi, ademas…_

Y eso fue todo lo que la joven pudo escuchar, seguido después de un golpe sordo y algo que se había quebrado y hecho pedazos. Miro al suelo y se dio cuenta de que su celular ya no tenía salvación y para acabar de empeorar la imagen, sobre un charco de agua. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una mujer, bonita pero evidentemente se encontraba ebria, demasiado ebria.

-Se rompió- dijo ella, el aliento alcohólico se estrelló en el rostro de la joven

-Eso es más que obvio- le respondió Zoe molesta -¿Qué no se fija por donde va?

-Ya, cálmate niña- le ordeno la mujer de no más de 30 o 35 años –no me grites que me duele la cabeza- dijo ella mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor punzante –ademas es tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto ella indignada –no soy yo quien anda caminando de un lado a otro evidentemente borracha

-Vamos niña- le volvió a decir –que no ando borracha, solo me tome dos copitas

-Se nota que no- dijo Zoe alejando el aliento de aquella mujer

-Pero como te decía- dijo ella mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos para enfocar a la joven que tenía frente a ella –es tu culpa por no comprar un Nokia

-¿Nokia?- pregunto ella -¿Qué tiene que ver las marcas del celular con que me pague el que me destruyo?

-¿Qué no sabes que son los más resistentes?- dijo antes de que un ataque de hipo la interrumpiera

-No puede ser- dijo ella mientras se pasaba la mano entre sus cabellos sueltos –apenas lo acaba de terminar de pagar- dijo preocupada

Aquella mujer de rojos cabellos similares al fuego, piel blanca y mirada esmeralda veía; aunque medio borrosa, la imagen de la joven que se encontraba preocupada de qué hacer con ese pequeño aparato que se había roto. Sabía que había sido su culpa, pues su estado de embriaguez era alto pero aun así se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Suspiro y llevo su mano hacia la elegante bolsa de piel blanca que llevaba en su brazo derecho.

-Oye… muchacha- le volvió a llamar

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió ella furiosa

-No grites linda- se quejó de nuevo –mira, no traigo más dinero- le comenzó a explicar –lo poco que traía lo gaste en el bar

-No me sorprende- respondió Zoe

-Pero te voy a dar algo aún más valioso que eso- comento ella

-No quiero nada, solo quiero que me pague mi celular que me costó $250 dólares

-¿Pues qué hace?- pregunto sorprendida -¿llama a los contactos solo o qué?

-Mire, no le importa lo que haga o…- miro al suelo –dejo de hacer, lo único que me importa es que me lo pague

-Ya te dije que si- dijo ella –pero no traigo dinero ni oro ni nada más- continuo –pero como te dije tengo algo más valioso que eso

Aquella bella mujer sonrió, de su bolso saco una especie de guante de color café oscuro muy desgastado, apenas un poco largo y con varias correas con las que se podía ajustar al brazo, había una parte donde una piedra se encontraba incrustada. Se la ofreció a la joven pero ella solo la observo.

-Tómalo- le invito la mujer –esto vale más que ese aparato que acaba de morir

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto dudosa Zoe, ella asintió –debe de estar bromeando, eso que me ofrece lo puedo comprar en un mercado cualquiera – dijo ella indignada -no quiero eso, mire señora…

-¡Señorita!- le reclamo mientras trastabilla un poco para llegar a donde Zoe se encontraba –aunque te cueste más saliva es señorita

-Como le decía "señorita"- repitió Zoe –yo no quiero esta cosa, mejor evítese problemas y págueme…

-A ver cómo era- dijo aquella mujer que había tomado la mano de Zoe con la que tenía aquel guante -¿Cómo mierda era?

-¿Cómo era que?- pregunto Zoe extrañada –ya suéltame- pidió ella mientras trataba de liberar su mano –me estas lastimando

-Así, ya me acorde- dijo la mujer ebria –Yo renuncio a mi estatus de Invocadora y cedo mi derecho a… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender

-Tu nombre mujer

-Zoe

-Yo renuncio a mi estatus de Invocadora y cedo mi derecho a Zoe, siendo ella la siguiente en la línea para que sea invocada a los Campos de Justicia

**.**

**.**

El viento dejo de soplar, las aves de cantar, incluso los molestos ruidos de los automóviles y el bullicio de las personas desapareció. Todo el ruido se esfumo en un momento, un aura cubrió a aquella mujer al igual que a Zoe y la piedra que se encontraba atrapada entre ambas manos de ellas comenzó a brillar. Pero de todo esto Zoe no se dio cuenta, porque estaba más ocupada en tratar de liberarse del agarre de aquella mujer ebria que ya le estaba comenzando a dar algo de miedo.

En cuanto la mujer rubia termino Zoe fue liberada, el que la haya dejado libre casi hace que se cayera al suelo.

-Listo niña- le dijo –deuda pagada

-¿Deuda pagada?- le pregunto muy moletas -¡No hay ninguna deuda pagada! ¡Esto!- hizo mención del guante mientras se lo mostraba -¡No lo paga!

-¡Ya basta!- le grito ella -¡Eso niña es otro mundo! ¡Así que más respeto!

**.**

**.**

Zoe se quedó molesta, mirando el camino que había seguido aquella mujer que se había ido en ese momento. Miro de nuevo el guante y lo arrojo hacia el suelo, estaba molesta, demasiado molesta. Lo volvió a tomar y busco por todos lados hasta que encontró un contenedor de basura, se acercó decidida y lo arrojo dentro, no quería saber nada de eso, miro hacia atrás para ver en el suelo el celular que apenas había terminado de pagar y ahora tendría que comprar otro más. Regreso a la universidad para comenzar a realizar un trabajo en equipo, para terminar de emporar su vida se encontró con la sorpresa de que en el equipo se encontraba Janeth, una chica prototipo…. Muy alta y delgada, de piel porcelana y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, cabello largo y ondulado, parecían hebras de oro. Ella se sabía hermosa y no dudaba un solo segundo para hacérselo saber al resto de sus compañeras.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde Zoe?- le exigió saber –tenemos mucho tiempo esperando por ti

-Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en el mismo equipo- comento mirando a Roberto

-Yo no pude decir que no- se excusó él

-Nunca puedes decir nada- susurro ella molesta

Comenzaron a trabajar, aun se sentía molesta con aquella mujer que no le dio nada más que un guante horrible y maltratado que ahora yacía en el basurero municipal. El trabajo no calmo sus nervios ni su estado de humor, pues Janeth se encargaba de molestarla cada vez que podía. El trabajo se terminó casi después de las 9 de la noche. Roberto la iba a acompañar hasta su casa, claro… hasta que Janeth conto que por donde ella vivía era un lugar peligroso… suspiro y mejor se fue sola para no desquitarse con su amigo que ahora pensaba más con las hormonas que con su diminuto cerebro.

**.**

**.**

Volvió a tomar el mismo camino por el cual se había encontrado a aquella mujer, dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a murmurar palabras anti sonantes. Continuo con su camino, apenas había una que otra persona que pasaba por aquellas calles. Se detuvo en una tienda de auto servicio y se compró un refresco para ir bebiéndolo durante el trayecto.

Se detuvo un momento, decidiendo si tomar el camino de las fábricas que había cerca de su casa o pasar por un parque que era demasiado grande y en algunas partes se encontraba rodeado de árboles.

-¿Qué te acosen los trabajadores de la noche o que te salga un loco que te intente robar?- se preguntó a si misma –bueno, me puede ir mejor con el ladrón que con los trabajadores del turno nocturno

Y así lo hizo, comenzó a tomar el camino que la llevaría cerca de su casa. Tal vez atravesar el parque le haría caminar más que tomando el camino de las fábricas. La luna se alzaba en lo alto, miro su reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, jamás había agradecido tanto que su reloj fuera deportivo pues ahora podía picar un botón y encender la lucecita. Este marcaba las 9:30 p.m.

**.**

**.**

-No debería de arrojar cosas tan importantes como está a la basura- escucho que hablo la persona que había dejado atrás.

Había pasado el parque sin ningún contratiempo, ahora caminaba por unas últimas calles las cuales ahora se encontraban sin iluminarse, las farolas se encontraban apagadas. Apoyada en la pared se encontraba una mujer que se encontraba leyendo un libro, a Zoe se le hizo algo extraño que alguien leyera sin luz, pero había personas muy extrañas. Pero en cuanto escucho la voz de ella se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada.

Se encontraba vestida extrañamente… una larga falda de color vino con muchos detalles en negro larga, incluso podía confirmar que le tapaba sus pies, ademas a su cadera llevaba amarrado un pareo de tela traslucida negra adornada con cientos de monedas y pequeñas piedras amarillas. Una blusa de manga corta que le dejaba libre sus hombros de color roja, ademas de unos adornos en el cabello largo y chino de color oscuro.

-Una gitana- susurro Zoe –pensé que ya no había personas así

-No soy una gitana- le respondió aquella mujer, Zoe se sorprendió al ser escuchada –soy una Intermediaria

-Felicidades- le respondió ella para intentar seguir su camino

-¿A dónde vas Zoe?- le llamo, ella se volvió a detener al escuchar su nombre de labios de una persona que jamás había visto

-¿Disculpe?- respondió ella -¿nos conocemos?

-No- respondió mientras se acercaba a ella –pero ahora sí. Zoe… no debes de dejar esto olvidado

-Lo siento pero eso no es mío- le respondió al ver un guante de un hermoso color chocolate, con varias tiras negras para ajustarla, algunos grabados en la tela y una hermosa piedra blanca

-Claro que sí, lo arrojaste a la basura- respondió ella

-No, de verdad no- respondió Zoe tomándolo y mirándolo más de cerca –el que yo arroje estaba muy maltratado, estaba a punto de deshacerse.

-Cuando se pasa a un nuevo Invocador esta cambia, se adapta al nuevo dueño

-¿Qué cosas dices?- pregunto ella mientras le regresaba aquel guante –no me importa lo que diga, tómelo, no lo necesito

Ella se lo deposito en su mano y comenzó a caminar, pero de nuevo fue detenida por ella. Zoe se sintió intimidada pero algo dentro de ella sabía que esa mujer no le haría daño alguno, pero tratar de convencerse no era algo sencillo de hacer.

-Tómalo- le volvió a decir la Intermediaria

-¿No me va a dejar hasta que lo acepte cierto?

-Así es linda- le respondió y ella lo tomo

-Bueno, ya me voy…

Se quedó en absoluto silencio. La piedra se ilumino al igual que el cuerpo de Zoe, la Intermediaria solo sonrió ante esa reacción. La joven se encontraba asustada, no sabía que era lo que ocurría, el brillo de la piedra se comenzó a elevar hasta que cegó a Zoe; cerró los ojos para que no fueran lastimados, cuando sintió que ya no había brillo alguno los abrió, poco a poco.

**.**

**.**

El lugar en donde se encontraba era algo diferente al que anteriormente estaba. Había mucho sol, eso lo sabía pues la ventana dejaba entrar los rayos de este para que iluminara aquel lugar. Se encontraban en una casa, pues los dos sofás pequeños, la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala lo delataba, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se encontró con un gran librero repleto de varios libros, ademas de una mesa en la cual se encontraban varios planos de mapas, demasiados que se encontraban esparcidos por la mesa, compasees, lápices, marcadores y pequeñas chinches que tenían marcado un lugar en específico.

-¿Quién eres?- escucho que le preguntaron. Se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a la persona que había llegado. Un chico joven más o menos de su edad, o es lo que aparentaba. De cabellos cortos y al mismo tiempo un poco largos, rubios, de mirada azulada, piel clara. Miro su vestimenta, pantalón café claro con algunas roturas, una camisa del mismo tono ademas de usar una especie de chaqueta del mismo color, algo que se le hizo extraño a la joven. Ademas de una especie de bufanda o estola, no lo supo diferenciar y si no fuera poco, demasiados cinturones que se encontraban cernidos en las piernas y cintura, ademas de unos guates color chocolate –Te pregunte quien eres

Zoe salió de sus pensamientos, para ser alguien tan guapo tenía un humor de los mil demonios, se veía demasiado molesto, pero ella también lo estaría si de repente llega a su casa y encuentra a una persona que se la pasa husmeando en su propia casa. Observo que se acercó a ella, bueno, su 1.70 no era nada comparado a ese joven que le sacaba al menos unos centímetros más.

-¿No sabes hablar?- le volvió a preguntar

-Tranquilo Campeón- le llamo la mujer que la había detenido en el camino a su casa

-Eres tu- respondió aquel joven mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿La conoces?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a Zoe

-Así es- dijo ella –es tu nueva Invocadora

-¿Nueva?- pregunto extrañado -¿Qué paso con Roxana?- pregunto extrañado –se supone que ella es mi Invocadora

-No sé de qué te estas quejando niño- escucho Zoe que le reclamo mientras tomaba asiento –siempre estuviste diciendo que de todos, a ti te había tocado la peor de las suertes

-Mis antepasados habían hecho pacto con la familia de ella, todos y cada uno de ellos lucharon y se destacaron pero a mí me tocó la peor- miro hacia Zoe que se encontraba distanciada a unos pasos -¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

-Bueno…- jamás había dudado al hablar, pero esa situación la tenía fuera de si –hoy iba pasando y ella choco conmigo, rompió mi celular y ella me pago con un guante

-¿Qué clase de guante?- le interrumpió

-El de Invocador- le respondió la Intermediaria –hizo el traspaso de derecho y ahora Zoe es tu nueva Invocadora, se ve que tiene madera para serlo- sonrió

-¿Ella?- pregunto despectivamente mientras la miraba –dime una cosa chica… cuando te encontraste con ella… ¿estaba ebria?

-Demasiado- respondió al recordar el horrible aroma que despedía su cuerpo

-Genial, fantástico- susurro el joven que tomo asiento en el otro sillón –pase de ser invocado por una borracha jugadora a ser invocado por una novata

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella indignada –Mira muchacho, no sé qué cosas están pasando aquí, pero le agradecería mucho que me llevara a mi casa- dijo mirando a la mujer

-Vamos no sean tímidos- respondió ella –tienen la misma edad, entenderse será algo sencillo

-No me interesa- dijo ella

-Ademas de novata, cobarde- respondió molesto

-A ver… Zoe- la llamo y la atrajo hacia ella –te presento a tu Campeón Ezreal- tomo la mano del joven y lo levanto del sillón –Ezreal, te presento a tu Invocadora Zoe

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ni siquiera un saludo de mano. Ezreal no la había aprobado como Invocadora, algo le decía que tenía menos probabilidad de quedar en ridículo con la ebria de Roxana que con esa niña que no sabía nada de nada. Mientras que Zoe no entendía que era lo que había pasado y en donde se había metido, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de no haber tomado el camino de las fábricas y soportar todos y cada una de las frases de esos hombres en lugar de haber tenido que pasar por el parque para encontrarse a esa loca y ahora más a ese chico que a cientos de kilómetros la veía con una mirada de desconfianza.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece que esta historia continúe? ¿O merece que se quede en el olvido? De cualquier manera solo esto lo deciden ustedes. Sin más, si llega a quedarse entonces estaré actualizando pronto. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo. **


End file.
